Fairest Kiths
ST Note': Only one kith may be chosen unless the in-seeming Merit, Dual Kith, is taken at character creation. * Bright One: Beings of illumination and clarity, Bright Ones are living torches, stars plucked from the heavens or soft flames stolen from the lips of a candle and woven into mortal flesh. '''''Blessing: Goblin Illumination. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 113. * Dancer: Dancing through blades with toes unbloodied and pristine, Dancers spill over with inner grace, moving to a rhythm that pulses and pounds within their undulating bodies. Blessing: Fae Grace. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 114. * Draconic: The draconic hold a noble, yet bestial beauty that roars from the flaming hearts of Chimera or the stony gaze of a Gorgon incarnate. Robust and even Luciferian in their dark grace, Draconic are one Fairest kith who hide monstrous ferocity beneath a beguiling exterior. Blessing: Dragon's Talon. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 114. * Flamesiren: These Fairest are the living embodiment of the lure of flames....and how badly those flames can burn. Blessing: Burning Hypnotism. Book: Winter Masques, P. 84. * Flowering: These Lost bloom perpetually with exotic blooms that weigh heavily with a deep, drowsing perfume. Seductive and beguiling, these blooms are quite capable of hiding thorns. Blessing: Seductive Fragrance. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 114. * Gandharva: These Fairest are the androgynous, singing and dancing messengers of a thousand whirling gods. Blessing: Heavenly Articulation. Book: Winter Masques, P. 108. * Larcenist: Ali Baba and agent 007 are merely two examples of these Fairest who exemplify theft with style. Blessing: Thievery's Grace. Book: Night Horrors, Grim Fears, P. 63. * Minstrel: These Fairests are voice and music incarnate, each possessing a fragment of the souls of poets and bards of old. Blessing: Perfect Pitch. Book: Night Horrors, Grim Fears, P. 43. * Muse: These creatures are art and the eternal, quiet suffering of an artist who just cannot seem to do justice to the creations of his mind embodied. Blessing: The Tyranny of Ideas. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 114. * Playmate: These Fairest are the child from Where the Wild Things Are, body and soul. Blessing: The Circle of Friends. Book: CNight Horrors, Grim Fears, P. 122. * Polychromatic: Gorgeous creatures of shifting hue, these beings are like bright splashes against a dark and faded world. Blessing: Prismatic Heart. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 84. * Romancer: These unfortunate Lost were created to reflect perfection in their Fae Keepers...often perfection that wasn't there. Blessing: Narcissus's Blessing. Book: Night Horrors, Grim Fears, P. 46. * Shadowsoul: Favored concubines and children of beautiful darkness, these Fairest know the gloaming in a way few others do. Blessing: Unnatural Chill. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 84. * Succubus/Incubus: Devilish seducers and desire made flesh, these Fairest know the sensual soul more deeply than any other. Blessing: Vice to Vice. Book: Winter Masques, P. 109. * Telluric: These changelings are the Celestial made flesh, physical embodiments of the planets that hang in the heavens above. Blessing: Music of the Spheres. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 84. * Treasured: These unfortunate Fairest were kept as little more than pretty decorations to brighten the home of some mad Fae. Blessing: Alabaster Fortitude. Book: Changeling the Lost, P. 84. * Weisse Frau: Beautiful white maidens who protect the sick and hurting and lost. Blessing: Kiss of Life. Book: Winter Masques, P. 109. All game information owned by White Wolf; it has simply been reproduced here for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki Category:Seemings: These Hollow Bones